Tremble
by alexanndria
Summary: Korra interrupts Bolin's shower after overhearing some girls talking about how 'amazing' his is at what he does.


_**.: tremble :.**_

"Kana you didn't." Korra's ears perked up as she continued to dry her body with the towel hanging on the rack next to the stall, this one was hard and made her skin itch, but she ignores it in favor of titlating gossip.

It had become her guilty pleasure. Everyday after practice she overheard them talking about some sordid tale or another, Korra couldn't deny their romantic lives were more intresting than her own. But she was really interested whenever they mentioned something about the brothers that she didn't know. Which consisted of a lot of things actually, the two didn't talk about their lives before her very much.

She'd found out that Mako had gone out on a date with the rabaroos' former waterbender once. It ended in disaster. She left the table after Mako offered to juggle for her when conversation waned. Bolin was a charmer (that much she knew) who always made out of his way to complinet them everyday.

"Yeah I did." More soft laughter. "Now you know why I have a thing for earthbenders."

"So how big was it."

"This big."

Korra almost lost her footing on a stray piece of bar soap against the slippery tile in her haste to stick her head out of the shower stall. Kana's hands were out to about nine inches, Korra learned to eye ball measurements in her youth, Katara was very meticulous about never wasting her special healing water.

Korra neck craned out more to get a better look, she screamed as the shower curtain gave way, wrapping her body in the plastic during her decent to the floor.

"Avatar Korra." Korra quickly recovered, pulling herself up and covering her body with the curtain she ripped off the now destoryed rod that fell to the floor with a _clang_.

"Hi!" Korra scratched behind her head. Their eyes were wide, mothes open a bit, surprised, which was better than anger, Korra observed. "Who are you guys talking about?"

The three of them look at each other, Kana nodded once stepping up to hand Korra another towel, who muttered a small thanks.

"Well…" Kana moved her head from side to side, pulling at her towel a bit, twirling her finger in her hair.

"Well who." Korra was getting tired of this song and dance. She wanted to know.

"Bolin."

Korra blinked twice. "Bolin? Like, my Bolin?"

Kana waved her hands in front of her face, shaking her head. "Oh, I didn't know that you tw-."

"No, no I didn't mean like that. We're not."

"I told you she was fucking the other brother." The brunette to the right of Kana muttered.

"Sorry to assume." Kana pulled her towel tighter to her body.

"So, how was it?" Korra pressed, a hand on her hip and a quirked eyebrow to match.

"Good." Kana's voice shook a bit, she started playing with the edge of her towel again.

"Just good?" Korra bit into the side of her cheek, impatient. This was getting her nowhere. "You can tell me. It's not like I'm gonna get mad or anything.

Kana's shoulders released their tension and her face lit up into a smile. "Well, it was pretty amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He practically fucked me into a wall." A blush creep on to her cheek. "And he doesn this thing with his toun-."

"Okay. That's enough."

Korra turned and walked away, clenching her fists by her sides, knots starting to form in the middle of her chest and an insult caught in her throat. Her lips set into a hard line and her brows furred. Why would he do that and not tell her? They were supposed to tell each other everything, right? Not that she really cared about his sexual escapades, too much. Not at all really.

She looked at the clock in the archway above the men's locker room. Three o' clock. Mako was most likely halfway to the plant by now, unless he had stopped to buy dumplings again, she noticed it had become a nasty habit of his, one he resented from the way he turned red when she teased him about it poking the hard planes of his stomach.

Bolin was still showering, she felt the steam under her toes and heard his horrible singing voice from inside, Pabu was sleeping on the bench outside. Perfect.

When she was younger, her firebending sifu had always warned her that curiosity killed the cat-monkey. Korra paid him no attention, she had lived a thousand lives and would live a thousand more, she could spare one.

Korra pushed the door open, her hair becoming wet again with all of the steam collecting around her. There he was. The stall wasn't closed and she could see the water hitting his body, small droplets trickling down his sides in a path she wanted to follow with her tongue.

She dropped her towel before stepping into the shower behind him, pressing her chest up to his back, pushing her long fingers down the lines of his chest.

Bolin gave a undignified squeak, jumping away from her and turning around, the shower water was falling on top of his head now. His eyes went wide at the sight of her dark brown skin, long legs and full breasts, he pulled his lips in and closed his eyes.

"Wake up, Bolin." Bolin turned facing the back of the shower stall. "Now is not the time to be thinking about your brother's girlfriend naked. Snap out of it."

Korra tapped her foot, splashing it in water repeatedly. "I'm not dating Mako."

Bolin looked over his shoulder, "You're not?"

"No I'm not."

"But you two-."

"I said we weren't dating. That doesn't mean we can't have sex."

"So you're-." He struggled to find a word.

"Fuck buddies."

"Yeah that." Korra nodded. She spun him around by his shoulder and pushed him up against the shower wall, placing candy kisses on his collar bone, moving down, taking on of his nipples into her mouth. "I don't- _oh, spirits_. Don't know if this is a good idea, Korra. It feels weird. Wow, jeeze."

"Shut up." Korra looked up at him, halting her decent down his body, running her hands back up his muscular form to place a finger on his lips as she gets on her knees.

Korra palmed at his hips, using her tounge to trace the sharp cut of his pelvic bone, smiling easily when she hears his breath hitch. She pulled back to observe his hardening cock, gleaming with the water beating down her back. Kana hadn't over exaggerated. She tilted her head to the side, it was going to be a fight to fit the whole thing into her mouth, she was certainly up for the challenge.

Bolin's cock is thick and hard in her hands, pulsing beneath her fingers as she grips him tightly. Hmm, he was bigger than his brother too, that much she expected. She couldn't deny that she had her eye on him before. She made a habit of observing his stretching after practice, the way the hard planes of his body moved, the sight of tight ripping muscle shooting straight to the source of her arousal. Oh, had she noticed.

"Korra I still don't - _oh, fuck_." There was a small rumble beneath her when she swallowed his cock into her mouth, licking along the side, eliciting wonderful whimpers from his throat. She had finally caught her prey.

"You were saying." Korra asked, blinking bright blue eyes at him while pumping him vigorously with her hands clamped around him like a vice grip.

His emerald eyes cloud over into a mossy green color and her mouth releases him with a satisfying pop when he grips her hair and pulls, _hard._ There is an electricity between their eyes, Korra thinks she can actually see the moment when he says _'fuck it'_ and pushes her back down, salty precum smearing on her lips in her haste to gulp him down.

She grabs onto his hips trying to retain his harsh thrusts into her mouth, her tongue circling the tip before she can feel it scratch the back of the throat. She felt his desire, it had become something palpable that she could grab hold of, bending it to her will like the elemental power she held under her skin. But, this was a diffrent kind of power. It softly danced through her body like a whisper, not like the crackle she usally felt when she pushed wind to the side or lit her hands on fire.

Bolin's moans were getting louder and louder, his strong fingers still threaded through her hair. Korra pushed a hand down her body, pushing a finger into herself, rocking against it slightly. She was dripping, the last time she had gotten this wet was when Mako decided to fuck her up a park tree two weeks ago. Bolin's hands are stroking her hair, his eyes clouded over and his chest rising and falling in time with his quick breaths, his hip trembling underneath her palm.

She redoubles her efforts, moving her head up and down his cock, pulling him out of her mouth to lick the underside, staring up at him, her smirk wicked and perversive.

"Spirits, you're beautiful." He tells her, pushing hair out of her face. She heard Kana's story about her escapade, it wasn't like this, this was different. It made her heart swell up and her body warm, she felt something selcouth rise within her, and it made her want him all the more.

Korra swallowed his cock again, embracing him into her mouth, squeezing tightly until he was reduced to _'oh, fuck-yes'_ and _'korra, korra, korra'_. His arsoual contagious, pushing her closer and closer to her orgsam. She could feel it, pressing her fingers deeper into her heat, feel it starting to dance behind her eyes lids. He comes hot and thick, clinging to the back of her throat, some splashing on the tip of her nose in his atempt to free himself from her, before the water, Korra feels how cold it is now, washed it away.

Bolin's breaths are heavy as he slides down the shower stall next to her, his hands are in her hair, kissing her soft and tender, catching a moan in her thorat at the sheer emotion the he has behind it that makes her want to throw away everything she's ever know.

"Wow." Their foreheads are pressed together and Korra finds her way into his lap, wraping her arms around his shoulders, her head finding purchase in the crook of his neck.

"You can say that again." She sighs out, her voice hoarse and worn.

"Wow." Korra laughs and shakes her head.

#

Korra blurted it out one night when she was serving their take out while Mako was going over game stats in the newspaper, a pen stuck into his mouth, brows low in concentration. Bolin had left to go on a date with some new girl he had met at the market earlier that day, much to Korra annoyance.

"Hmm, what did you say?" He didn't look up from the newspaper.

"I said I fucked Bolin." Korra raised her voice, irritated he hadn't heard her the first time. Maybe if he actually looked at her instead of pushing his face into that damn paper.

"Oh, I knew that." He still hadn't looked up, the edges of the paper crinkled as he turned the page.

""What?" Korra sputtered.

"Yeah, Bo told me." Korra snatched the paper away from him throwing it over her shoulder.

"What do you mean he told you?" Mako leaned back in his chair, the front legs coming off of the ground a bit, his face a picture of cool indifference. "And why aren't you upset?"

"Come on Korra. This is Bolin we're talking about. He's not going to hide anything from me." Mako shrugged, getting up to retrieve the paper Korra tossed. "Besides why would I get mad. We're not dating or anything like that. And it's not like I own you, as you so fondly remind me. You can _'fuck'_ anyone you ever so choose to."

"I guess."

Korra blinked twice in surprise when Mako grabbed her wrist, twisted her around and pushed her into the kitchen counter, giving her a look that made her bite her lip and slide her legs slightly apart.

"But, that doesn't mean you're going to stop _'fucking'_ me. Does it?"

"Depends." She pushes out, her eyes rolling back as his tounge creates a pattern on the warm flesh of her neck. "Do you like sharing?"

Mako pulls away from her, stares hard, Korra can sense the complaint coming before he can open his mouth, but he surprises her when he smiles, that smile that makes her melt and fall over herself, she would do anyhthing for that smile and he knew, _the bastard_.

"I could learn."

Korra smiled and places a hand on the side of his face when he kisses her again, lifting up her body to place it on top of the counter. There are moments in her life when she regrets being born into this life, full of misery and unwanted responsibility. Where she was destined to be alone, no earthly attachments and all that, a God among men, they always say. Then there are moments like these that make it all worth it.


End file.
